Sasunaru Hard YAOI
by AnimeCrazy1995
Summary: I've been trying to make another yaoi fan fiction, I thought it was really funny to make.


"How come you are sitting here all by yourself?" The voice was light and annoying, he had just finished his food and was about to walk back to the classroom.

"How come you are walking all alone?" Again, this person was so annoying.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was living all by himself. No parents, no family not even friends.

"How come...?" he interrupted him, "why do you ask so much? It's annoying!"

He looked like he was about to cry.

"I think you are interesting, that's why." He looked nice, but he had already gave up on being nice in return!

"Sasuke, come help me!" It was Sakura, apparently he was a dog...Don't ask!

He had just helped her out some times, now she thought he would help her again, like he would. "What?"he asked in an annoyed voice, he rather eat shit than help her, but Kakashi told him to help her out. He should have just killed that lazy ass sensei off his. But if he did, he had just ended up in jail.

"My cat is trapped in the tree!" Sakura cried like hell, he didn't want to help her fat cat out of the tree. So he careless just walked away from there.

"I'll help!" he recognized the tiny, light voice. It was Naruto, he hided behind the bushes, very close to Sakura. As Naruto climbed the tree Sakura didn't stand there for very long to hold the ladder, she just walked away, Sasuke got mad, never had he seen her being such a bitch. Naruto just made it to the cat, the cat was fat, orange and had dark green eyes, apparently Sakura had made the poor cat fat because she didn't have any life. Naruto carefully grabbed the cat, the fat cat was heavy, and just scratched Naruto's arms so much that he started to bleed. Even animals hated Naruto.

When Sasuke heard a strange noise from the tree he got concerned about Naruto.

The cat came flying down from the tree. And Naruto fell down, the tree was old and weak and couldn't bear Naruto and a fat ugly cat!

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, he was scared that maybe he had broken anything.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Sakura had just come back from her friends. Sasuke had never shown anyone that he was angry or sad, rather no one had seen him smile either.

"You, fucking bitch! Are you aware of what you have done? Or are you just to stupid?"

Sakura cried, she had never heard anyone call her stupid or a bitch.

Naruto was unconscious, Sakura thought that she had killed him. And started laughing.

"He is dead, I killed him!" she laughed, but Sasuke knew what he should do. He kicked Sakura so much that she fainted. She needed a surgery to get her face back.

Sasuke bended his knees and added his hands around Naruto's body, to carry him to the infirmary to get the school nurse to look at his wounds. The blood on Naruto's forehead made him look so beautiful and handsome that Sasuke almost wanted to kiss him and make him to be his!

Naruto woke up starring right in Sasuke's black blue eyes, and his gorgeous soft smile.

"Have you slept well?" Sasuke asked seriously and angry because he couldn't reach Naruto before he had felled down from the tree. Naruto blushed when he noticed that Sasuke was lying in the same bed as him. Sasuke couldn't bare it anymore. Naruto was just to cute. Sasuke kissed Naruto with force. Naruto stunned as Sasuke pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Sasuke ripped Naruto's clothes off and started to pinch his nipples. Naruto's erotic voice was as hot as Sasuke had thought.

"ah...ah...ah, Sas..uke! No, not more!" Naruto's flushed face was as hot as the perverted Sasuke was thinking about.

"You know? When you say no, you actually mean yes!" Sasuke started licking Naruto's nipples and didn't struggle with the belt on Naruto's pants. Naruto gasped, blushed and moaned.

Sasuke wanted to see more, he took off Naruto's pants and underwear. Sasuke smirked as he saw the delightful sight of Naruto being turned on. "Don't look!" Naruto hid his face under his arms.

Sasuke started sucking on Naruto's lower part of his body. Naruto was so baddly turned on that he came in Sasuke's mouth. "What a bad boy, you need to be punished!" Naruto looked at Sasuke who just had made Naruto come and turned on even more of the sight of Sasuke's perverted face.

"My, my? Are you feeling so good?" Sasuke was smirking as perverted as he could.

"No, don't look!" Naruto turned around on his stomach and showed accidental his ass to Sasuke. He couldn't bare with it and started rubbing his finger inside Naruto's ass.

"Oh my god!" Naruto was crying and moaned Sasukes name over and over again.

Sasuke always had extra lotion with him, in case someone got hurt. But he also had lotion in those kinds of situations.

"I'll make you feel even better..." Sasuke took some lotion on his three fingers and pushed first one finger in, Naruto moaned as the cold lotion had reached his inside. It began to be very wet and hot. Sasuke had pushed his third finger inside of Naruto's bum.

"Sasuke...more, please!" Naruto begged for more, Sasuke was smiling. "Tell me you wants it...tell me you want me!" Sasuke's perverted face was the most sexiest about him.

"I...want you...inside of me!" That was all Sasuke wanted to hear, he inserted his penis inside of Naruto's butt.

"ah...ah...ah...ah, Sasuke. More, harder!" Sasuke trusted even faster inside of him and made him ask for more. Naruto kissed Sasuke, and made him even harder. That made Naruto cum a second time. But Sasuke wasn't done yet. Sasuke made Naruto sitting on Sasuke's lower part. "I'm cumming!" Sasuke said calm. "Not inside...Sasuke, please!" Sasuke, "you should stop being so god damn cute!" Sasuke said with a perverted voice.

Naruto moaned Sasuke's name over and over. "Don't cum inside of me, please!"

Sasuke smiled, "As hell I am!" Sasuke came as he made Naruto cry in pleasure.

"I'll make you feel even better if you become mine!" Sasuke said with is lower part still inside of Naruto.

"I'm already yours!" Naruto said with tears and a cute smile.


End file.
